Release Me
by aicchan
Summary: "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa setiap kali kuil ini terasa kosong… aku selalu mencari keberadaanmu. Aku tidak mengerti itu." -DefterosAsmita- ENJOY


Musim semi tiba di Sanctuary bersamaan dengan kembalinya sang Athena bersama Sagittarius Sisyphus. Bunga bermekaran menghias hijau rerumputan dengan beragam warna, menyebarkan wangi yang membuat siapapun melupakan semua persoalan yang ada.

Seluruh Sanctuary siap memulai babak baru dalam kehidupan mereka.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_Saint Seiya _**_© Kurumada Masami_

**_Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas_**_ © Teshirogi Shiroi_

**_Release Me_**_ © aicchan_

_Romance - Friendship_

_Defteros - Asmita_

_-Alternative Reality, nothing bad about Gemini, Everything is normal-_

_Jadi sekali lagi, jangan dibandingin dengan plot asli *bungkuk2*_

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"JANGAN LARI KAU, BOCAH!"

"Tangkap aku kalau kau bisa, pak tua!"

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL PAK TUA?"

Suara tawa riang terdengar membahana di sekitaran kuil Leo yang hari ini lumayan ramai. Seperti biasanya para Gold Saint yang sedang tidak ada misi pasti 'merusuh' di 'rumah tetangga' mereka; dan hari ini Kuil Leo yang menjadi tempat _'hang-out' _bagi Gold Saint Sagittarius, Capricorn dan Cancer.

Kehebohan di kuil Leo terdengar sampai ke kuil Virgo, membuat sang penghuni menghentikan meditasinya dan keluar. Sosok pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu menarik perhatian Regulus, Gold Saint Leo yang adalah anggota termuda di jajaran dua belas saint pemakai Gold Cloth.

"AH! ASMITA! YAHOOOIII!" masih mengelak sempurna dari Manigoldo sang Cancer, Regulus berlarian lincah di rerumputan segar.

Capek sendiri mengejar Regulus, Manigoldo berhenti dan berkacak pinggang, "Buat apa kau lambaikan tanganmu begitu? Dia kan buta."

"Tapi Asmita tahu lho! Dia itu keren! Biar buta, tapi dia tetap bisa tahu apa yang ada di sekitarnya." Wajah Regulus berseri, "Aku mau ajak dia ah! Kau tunggu disini ya, pak tua!"

"KULUMAT KAU, BOCAH!"

Regulus tertawa dan melesat menuju ke arah kuil Virgo, "Asmita!" Serunya sambil melompati anak-anak tangga, "Ayo ke kuilku! Sisyphus, El Cid dan Manigoldo ada disana juga."

Asmita tak memalingkan wajahnya meski dia tahu persis dimana posisi Regulus, "Tidak. Aku di sini saja."

"Oh ayolah! Kau selalu saja bermeditasi setiap hari di dalam kuilmu. Apa kau tidak bosan?" Regulus berkacak pinggang, "Lihat! Kulitmu pucat! Kata ayah, kita harus sering terkena matahari supaya tetap sehat!"

Belum ada lima menit sejak Asmita keluar dari kuilnya dan sekarang dia merasa otaknya sudah penuh karena 'kicauan' Regulus yang tiada henti itu.

"Kau harus dengarkan dia, Asmita!" suara itu datang bersamaan dengan tepukan di kepala Asmita, membuat si pemilik Gold Cloth Virgo itu jengkel pada si pelaku yang tak lain adalah Defteros, adik kembar dari Gold Saint Gemini, Aspros.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang… jangan tepuk kepalaku!" Asmita menepis tangan Defteros dari kepalanya, "Dan berhenti menyelinap di belakangku seperti itu!" ujarnya kesal pada satu-satunya penghuni Sanctuary yang mampu menyembunyikan hawa keberadaan darinya.

Saat itu Regulus malah memandang kagum pada Defteros. Sejak dia datang ke Sanctuary dan mengenal Asmita, tak sekalipun Regulus bisa mengejutkan Gold Saint Virgo seperti yang Defteros lakukan.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian berdua ikut aku ke Kuil Leo. Ayolaaaah! Makin ramai pasti makin seru."

Defteros kembali menepuk-nepuk kepala Asmita seperti memperlakukan anak kecil, "Sekali-sekali kau harus bersantai, Mita-_chan_."

Regulus sampai mundur selangkah merasakan perubahan suasana hati Asmita, "K-kalau tidak mau tidak apa-apa kok. Kau saja yang ikut, Defteros."

"Tidak tidak tidak. Seperti katamu, anak ini sesekali harus kena sinar matahari."

Akhirnya –meski tidak ikhlas- Asmita ikut ke kuil Leo bersama Regulus dan Defteros. Disana dia bertemu dengan Sissyphus, El Cid dan Manigoldo.

"Yo, Defteros, Asmita. Kalian lagi nganggur juga?" Tanya Manigoldo yang sedang memakan sebutir buah pir yang menjadi 'suguhan' dari Regulus selaku tuan rumah, "Sudah lama aku tak melihat Aspros. Kemana dia?"

"Sedang ada misi ke Perancis… atau Itali ya?"

Sudah paham pada sifat Defteros yang sok cuek itu, tak ada lagi yang bertanya.

"Beberapa hari ini aku juga tak melihatmu, Asmita. Kupikir kau sedang ada misi." Ujar Sissyphus yang duduk di salah satu anak tangga kuil Leo.

"—Aku memang baru kembali dari misi… kemarin."

Saat itu semua memandang ke arah pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu.

"Seraaaam! Kau itu ada atau tidak ada di Sanctuary sama saja. Tidak terdeteksi. Seperti hantu." Tapi berbeda dengan ucapannya, Regulus malah memandang Asmita dengan mata berbinar-binar, membuat Manigoldo tertawa terbahak-bahak, El Cid pun tak bisa menahan senyumnya sedang Defteros terkekeh geli melihat wajah Asmita yang tampak bingung mau beraksi seperti apa.

Sisyphus berdehem agar dia tidak tersenyum, "Regulus, itu tidak sopan!"

"Aku cuma mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya." Ujar Regulus polos.

Manigoldo menjadikan kepala Regulus sebagai sandaran tangannya, "Hei, bocah. Kalau kau mau lihat setan sungguhan, aku bisa memanggil mereka untukmu."

"Ogah! Kalau kau yang panggil, pasti yang muncul mukanya menyeramkan, sama sepertimu!"

Dan sekali lagi Regulus tertawa senang saat Manigoldo mengejarnya dengan wajah angker.

"Keponakanmu yang satu itu benar-benar membuat Sanctuary tak pernah sepi lagi." Ujar Defteros, menyambar buah pir dalam keranjang bambu.

Tertahan di kuil Leo, Asmita akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk dan menerima buah pir yang ditawarkan oleh Sissyphus. Dia mendengar suara tawa Regulus di kejauhan, masih berlari dari Manigoldo yang sifatnya tak mencerminkan usianya.

Defteros duduk di sebelah Asmita, "Lumayan juga kan sesekali menghabiskan waktu di luar seperti ini?"

Tak menjawab, Asmita mengakui dalam hati kalau ini bukan pilihan yang buruk. Udara sangat segar, angin juga berhembus sejuk. Walau tak bisa melihatnya, Asmita tahu matahari bersinar cerah karena kulitnya terasa hangat.

Defteros memandang Asmita dalam diam. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau dia memendam satu rasa khusus pada si _saint_ yang tak diberi kesempatan untuk melihat indahnya dunia. Sejak Asmita datang ke Sanctuary, Defteros dibuat penasaran oleh sosoknya yang misterius dan selalu menghindar dari keramaian. Aspros sudah sering mengingatkan supaya dia tak mengganggu _saint_ Virgo yang mendapat julukan sebagai 'Manusia Yang Terdekat dengan Tuhan' itu. Namun Defteros sudah terlanjur termakan rasa ingin tahunya, jadi semenjak saat itu dia jadi rajin mengganggu Asmita setiap kali ada kesempatan. Awalnya memang susah karena Asmita sama sekali tak peduli, tapi lama kelamaan, Defteros bisa juga membuat si pirang itu emosi setiap kali meditasinya terganggu. Meski permulaannya bisa dibilang tidak baik, pada akhirnya Defteros jadi dekat dengan Asmita yang sudah terbiasa dengan kehadirannya meski perjuangannya butuh waktu satu tahun penuh dan Defteros harus melatih diri untuk menerima ucapan-ucapan Asmita yang kadang lebih tajam dari pada pedang.

Beranjak sore, para Gold Saint yang sedari tadi menikmati hari di kuil Leo mulai berpamitan. Regulus, yang memang dasarnya tidak bisa diam, malah memutuskan untuk pergi ke _collosseum_ untuk melihat para calon _saint_ berlatih.

Asmita menuju ke kuilnya sendiri, diekori oleh Defteros.

"Apa?" Tanya si rambut biru saat Asmita mendadak berhenti.

"Kau tidak kembali ke kuil Gemini?"

"Untuk apa? Disana kosong. Lebih baik aku disini saja."

Sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan sifat Defteros, Asmita tak bicara lagi dan masuk ke dalam kuil Virgo. Di dalam, berlaku seolah rumahnya sendiri, Defteros duduk bersandar di salah satu tiang sementara Asmita duduk di tempat dimana dia biasa bermeditasi. Dalam diam Defteros memandang Asmita yang sudah bersila dan dengan cepat larut dalam dunia meditasinya. Tak bosan Defteros menikmati wajah Asmita yang seolah tengah memakai topeng karena minimnya perubahan ekspresi dari pemuda itu.

Sekitar satu jam setelahnya, Defteros berdiri dan mendekat pada Asmita. Dia sedikit membungkuk untuk meraih seuntai rambut panjang Asmita. Dia menahan diri agar tidak menghirup aroma wangi itu dan akhirnya membiarkan helai halus itu meluncur jatuh dari jemarinya.

"Kalau kau disini hanya mau menggangguku, lebih baik kau pergi." Ujar Asmita.

"Aku memang mau berpamitan." Ujar Defteros, "Besok aku datang lagi." Dia pun beranjak meninggalkan Kuil Virgo.

Di tengah keheningan yang dia suka itu, entah kenapa, Asmita jadi sedikit merasa tidak nyaman.

Kadang Asmita tak mengerti dirinya sendiri. Dia suka ketenangan, karena artinya dia bisa bermeditasi dengan lebih efektif. Tapi kadang, dia juga sering berharap kapan si pemuda berkulit gelap itu akan datang mengunjunginya. Sampai saat ini… dia tak pernah mengharapkan seseorang untuk datang ke kuilnya, dan Defteros merupakan pengecualian.

.

Hujan turun di tanah Sanctuary sejak pagi datang, namun itu tak menghalangi kegiatan di sana, semua tetap berjalan seperti biasa. Para calon saint berlatih giat di _colosseum_, para Gold Saint yang sedang tak ada misi, mengawasi latihan para calon saint, kalau tidak mereka akan berpatroli di desa-desa sekitar Sanctuary, memastikan semua aman. Sementara itu di Kuil Virgo, Asmita masih bermeditasi dan memisahkan diri dari hiruk pikuk Sanctuary.

Tak lama, Asmita merasakan satu _cosmo_ mendekat padanya. _Cosmo_ yang familiar namun sedikit berbeda. "Kau sudah kembali, Aspros?" Tanya Asmita tanpa beranjak dari posisi meditasinya.

"Ah… Maaf aku membasahi lantai kuilmu."

"Tidak masalah."

Aspros memandang sosok Asmita yang kembali diam membisu bagai patung. Meski adiknya terkenal akrab dengan Asmita, Aspros sendiri tak mengenal pribadi seorang Gold Saint Virgo ini diluar identitasnya sebagai _saint_ yang diakui memiliki intensitas cosmo yang melebihi Gold Saint lain. Lebih dari itu, bagi Aspros, Asmita adalah sosok _introvert_ sejati yang enggan berbaur dengan sekelilingnya,_"—Defteros… sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat dari makhluk yang satu ini?"_ Tak bicara lagi, Aspros pun kembali berjalan dan keluar dari kuil Virgo untuk melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke Pope's Chamber.

Selesai melaporkan misi yang baru saja selesai dia jalankan pada sang Pope, Aspros langsung berniat kembali ke kuil Gemini dan beristirahat. Sekali lagi dia melewati kuil-kuil lain sepanjang jalan sebelum sampai di kuilnya sendiri. Namun saat masuk lagi ke kuil Virgo, dia mendengar suara orang bercakap-cakap. Suara Defteros.

Sedikit mempercepat langkahnya, Aspros masuk dalam kuil itu dan menuju ke asal suara. Di sana dia melihat adik kembarnya sedang duduk di depan Asmita yang sepertinya sudah tak bermeditasi lagi. Mereka berdua sedang menikmati teh hangat dan sekeranjang kecil roti.

"Oh, Aspros!" Defteros mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebagai sapaan pada kakak kembarnya.

"Lagi-lagi kau mengganggu kuil orang. Sudah ku bilang kau bertanggung jawab pada kuil Gemini kalau aku sedang tidak ada di tempat."

"Sendirian di kuil itu menyebalkan, Aspros."

"Tapi itu tugasmu!"

TRAK!

Kembar Gemini itu menoleh dan langsung pucat melihat Asmita yang meletakkan gelas di lantai dengan sedikit kelebihan tenaga dan membuat gelas tak berdosa itu sedikit retak.

"Kalau kalian mau bertengkar, lakukan saja di kuil kalian!"

"B-baik!" Jawab kedua Gemini itu kompak.

Asmita berdiri dan berlalu begitu saja.

Aspros dan Defteros saling berpandangan, dalam diam mereka setuju kalau membuat Asmita marah adalah hal paling bodoh yang bisa dilakukan dalam kehidupan ini. Kemudian keduanya pun meningalkan kuil Virgo sebelum si pemilik benar-benar menendang mereka keluar.

Sepanjang jalan menuju ke kuil Gemini, mereka berbincang, seolah tak peduli air langit yang membasahi tubuh mereka meski kini sudah berganti menjadi rintik yang tak begitu deras.

"Kau sudah dengar? Anak asuhan Dohko akhirnya dinobatkan sebagai Saint Pegasus." Ujar Defteros.

"Ya—Pope Sage sudah memberitahuku." Aspros menyibak jubahnya yang basah, "Athena dan Pegasus telah kembali ke Sanctuary, Holy War— hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja."

"Kenapa? Kau takut?"

"Tak ada gunanya takut pada takdir yang sudah pasti." Lalu Aspros memandang sekilas pada adiknya itu, "Kau sendiri… apa kau serius akan terlibat langsung dalam Holy War?"

"Kau meragukanku?"

"Bukan begitu… hanya saja… kau bahkan tidak memiliki _Cloth_-mu sendiri. Apa kau bisa—"

"Hah! Tanpa _Cloth_ pun aku bisa mengimbangimu. Tak akan ku biarkan kau bersenang-senang sendiri dan meninggalkanku di Sanctuary."

Mendengar itu, Aspros tersenyum, "Ya ya… bisa-bisa kau sendiri yang membunuhku kalau sampai itu terjadi."

Sampai di kuil Gemini, hujan sudah berhenti dan awan mendung pun sudah menyingkir meski sinar matahari belum bersinar cerah. Aspros langsung masuk ke kamar dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaus lengan pendek dan celana panjang, sementara Defteros masuk ke kemar hanya untuk mengambil pakaian ganti.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Aspros yang heran melihat adiknya mengeluarkan kaus tanpa lengan dan celana selutut.

"Sungai. Habis hujan begini mandi di sungai pasti segar. Kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak." Tolak Aspros seketika, "Kau pergi saja sendiri!"

Defteros membungkus bajunya dengan kain, "Baiklah, tuan muda. Padahal dulu kan kita sering main di sungai." Setelah yakin bungkusannya rapat, dia membawanya dan berjalan ke pintu, "Kau makan sendiri ya! Aku mau berburu di hutan saja." Dan Defteros pun melesat keluar dari kuil Gemini.

Pemuda bersurai biru itu berlari ke arah hutan, kalau Regulus melihatnya, bocah itu pasti akan langsung mengejarnya. Sampai di hutan yang ada di tepian Sanctuary, Defteros segera menuju ke sungai yang tersambung ke sebuah danau kecil. Sejak kecil dia sering bermain di tempat ini bersama kakaknya. Baru saja Defteros hendak melepas sepatunya dan masuk ke dalam air, dia mendengar suara kecipak air. Antara penasaran dan heran, Defteros menuju ke asal suara. Mungkin itu Regulus yang memang suka bermain-main di hutan, atau mungkin para calon saint yang sedang bersantai ditengah latihan.

Namun begitu sampai di pertemuan sungai dan danau, Defters tertegun melihat siapa yang berada di tengah sungai jernih itu.

"As… mita…"

Defteros mundur selangkah, maksud hati ingin berbalik dan pergi, namun otak mengkhianati hatinya. Jadilah dia hanya bergeming di tempat, terpaku menatap sosok rupawan yang memunggunginya. Namun itu saja sudah cukup membuat jantung Defteros berdegup kencang. Bagaimana tidak, melihat Asmita dengan perlengkapan Gold Cloth saja sudah cukup membuatnya kesulitan menahan diri, apalagi sekarang. Memandang punggung Asmita yang tak tertutup apapun, ditambah helai pirang panjangnya yang basah dan separuh terapung di jernihnya air. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu menelan ludah paksa, mencoba mengendalikan diri sebelum dia melakukan hal yang bisa membuatnya menghadapi maut bahkan sebelum Holy War dimulai.

"Ou, Defteros! Kau disini juga?!"

Suara itu membuat darah Defteros seolah mengalir terbalik. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Regulus bersama dua Bronze Saint, Tenma dan Yato. Tak mempedulikan tiga bocah yang menghampirinya itu, Defteros balik menoleh lagi ke arah sungai dan dia segera tahu dia dalam bahaya saat kepala Asmita mengarah padanya. Gold Saint Virgo itu pun beranjak ke tepi dan menyambar kain orange yang terlipat di rumput dan dengan cepat membungkus tubuhnya yang masih berada di dalam air, lalu nyaris dengan gerakan tak tertangkap mata, Asmita naik dan menghilang dibalik rimbunnya pepohonan.

Defteros menghantamkan telapak tangan ke wajahnya sendiri.

"Lho? Barusan itu Asmita, kan?" Regulus sampai ke belakang Defteros, "Kenapa dia pergi?" tanyanya saat melihat sekelebat rambut pirang Asmita yang segera hilang dari pandangannya.

Sekali lagi mengacuhkan Regulus dan dua temannya, Defteros meninggalkan tempat itu untuk menyusul Asmita.

"Aneh. Kenapa malah pergi semua sih?" Regulus berkacak pinggang.

Saat itu Yato baru bicara, "Barusan ada Gold Saint Virgo?"

Regulus mengangguk, "Dia langsung pergi tuh. Asmita memang orang aneh."

"Aneh bagaimana maksudmu?" kali ini Tenma yang bertanya, "Memang yang namanya Asmita itu orang yang seperti apa?"

"Hmmm…" Regulus memiringkan kepalanya, "Aku bingung menjelaskannya. Yang pasti, kau tak akan mau cari gara-gara dengannya."

.

Aspros baru saja kembali dari kuil Aquarius untuk meminjam buku dari perpustakaan milik Dégel. Tak salah pemuda itu di juluki sebagai Saint yang paling pintar di seluruh Sanctuary ini, koleksi bukunya sangat lengkap, mulai perbintangan sampai tentang tanaman. Aspros memang sering mengunjungi perpustakaan itu kalau dia sedang tak ada pekerjaan. Akan tetapi, niat Aspros untuk menghabiskan sisa hari dengan membaca segera luntur begitu melihat sosok adiknya duduk terpuruk di sudut belakang kuil plus aura kelam yang mengelilinginya. Rasanya hampir mirip aura Manigoldo kalau Gold Saint itu sedang 'bercengkrama' dengan para arwah.

Tak tega melihat saudara kembarnya seperti itu, Aspros pun menghampiri sosok Defteros yang tersembunyi di bayang-bayang tiang belakang kuil, "Defteros, kau kenapa?" Dari dekat begini, rasanya aura Defteros semakin suram saja, "D-Defteros?"

"—Aspros… sepertinya aku sudah melakukan kesalahan paling fatal seumur hidupku." Defteros memandang kakaknya dengan wajah seperti orang yang divonis hukuman mati.

Aspros duduk di sebelah Defteros dan menepuk pundak adiknya itu, "Memangnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

Maka Defteros pun menceritakan rincian pekara yang terjadi di hutan tadi, membuat Aspros seketika merasa bagaikan tersambar petir di siang bolong. Wajahnya jadi sepucat adik kembarnya, lebih pucat— mungkin.

"Def… teros… K-kau ini…"

"Aku tidak sengaja! Sumpah! Mana aku tahu dia ada disana. Lagian dia kan jarang keluar dari kuilnya!" seru Defteros membela diri.

Aspros menyisir poni dengan jemarinya, "Kau harus minta maaf padanya. Sekarang!"

Bukannya berdiri, Defteros malah makin meringkuk, "Itu dia masalahnya. Asmita sama sekali tak mau menemuiku. Tadi aku coba masuk ke kuilnya… dan disana _cosmo_-nya seolah siap melemparku hidup-hidup ke Underworld."

Mendengar itu, Aspros baru sadar kalau tadi dia memang merasakan hawa di kuil Virgo lebih angker dari biasanya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Aspros?"

Tak tahu harus berkomentar apa, Aspros hanya menepuk-nepuk punggung Defteros sebagai bentuk dukungan secara moril. Setelahnya dia beranjak dan meninggalkan Defteros yang sepertinya sudah menjadi satu dengan bayangan.

.

.

Percikan api Holy War sudah tampak, dimulai dengan kemunculan _spectre_ yang membuat kekacauan disana-sini. Para _saint_ sudah mengantisipasi semua ini sejak lama, jadi mereka bisa menentukan langkah yang tepat untuk mengatasi _spectre_ tapi juga tak mengurangi penjagaan di Sanctuary. Sisyphus, selaku 'komandan pasukan', dibantu dengan El Cid, mengatur setiap 'kompi' yang keluar masuk Sanctuary. Duet dua orang itu benar-benar tidak bisa dilawan dan memang seisi Sanctuary tak ada yang kurang kerjaan untuk membantah perintah orang-orang yang sudah dianggap sebagai tangan kanan sang Pope itu.

Situasi semakin terasa mencekam saat istana Hades muncul di kota asal Sasha, sang Athena dan Tenma sang Pegasus. Kabar beredar kalau _vessel_ Hades di generasi ini adalah teman masa kecil Tenma dan kakak dari Sasha. Aries Shion dan Libra Dohko yang dikirim untuk menangani masalah itu, kembali ke Sanctuary dengan membawa kabar bahwa Pegasus Tenma tewas dalam kejadian itu.

Sanctuary tak sempat berduka atas kehilangan itu, karena aroma kegelapan makin merebak dari celah tersempit, meniupkan kengerian dan teror kemana-mana.

Namun ditengah 'kesibukan' itu, perhatian Defteros terpecah karena dia masih belum menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi antara dia dan Asmita. Dia benar-benar ingin meminta maaf pada Virgo itu, tapi apa daya, Asmita benar-benar menghindarinya. Sudah begini, Defteros sungguh menyesal kenapa saat itu dia tidak langsung pergi. Ternyata dia masih belum begitu bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Defteros." Aspros mendekati adiknya, "Hari ini aku akan pergi bersama beberapa _silver saint_ dan _bronze saint_. Kau jaga kuil Gemini untukku!"

"Ck! Tak usah bilang berulang kali. Kau mau katakan kalau itu tugasku, kan?"

Aspros tersenyum, "Hanya memastikan kau tak lupa posisimu."

"Berapa lama kau akan pergi?" tanya Defteros.

"Entah. Mungkin cukup lama. Apalagi kini Albafica ada di garis depan."

"Albafica? Dia meninggalkan kuil Pisces?"

Aspros mengangguk, "Dia berjaga di perbatasan terluar Sanctuary. Mengantisipasi gerakan _spectre_. Mawar beracunnya pasti bisa menghalangi penyusup yang berniat masuk ke Sanctuary. Aku sendiri akan pergi ke perbatasan selatan dengan tugas yang kurang lebih sama. Penjagaan di Sanctuary semakin berkurang, kita tak bisa membiarkan pasukan Hades berkeliaran seenaknya."

"Aku tahu. Kau bisa serahkan penjagaan kuil Gemini dan Sanctuary padaku."

"Aku tahu aku selalu bisa percaya padamu," Aspros menepuk pundak kembarannya itu, "Dan… kuharap masalahmu dengan Asmita bisa segera selesai."

Mendengar itu, Defteros memandang tajam pada sang kakak.

"Ayolah— aku bosan melihat wajahmu yang tertekuk seperti itu. Berhenti merajuk dan bersikaplah sebagai seorang pria! Kalau Asmita tak mau menemuimu, kau yang harus mengejarnya!" Ujar Aspros sambil tertawa.

Defteros berkedip beberapa kali, tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

Sekali lagi Aspros menepuk-nepuk pundak adiknya, "Aku pergi dulu." Dia pun berbalik, membuat jubah putihnya berkibar lembut seiring gerak kakinya.

"Aspros!" Yang terkejut justru Defteros sendiri, karenanya dia hanya membisu saat kakanya berhenti berjalan dan berbalik lagi memandangnya.

"Ada apa, Defteros?"

"—Jaga dirimu…" kata Defteros akhirnya, mendadak merasa bodoh sekali.

Aspros tersenyum. Dia mengangguk dan kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda.

Berdiri di tempatnya, Defteros tak mengalihkan pandangan dari Aspros yang terus berjalan keluar dari kuil Gemini. Tak tahu kenapa, rasanya Defteros jadi ingin menghentikan kakaknya itu, paling tidak, meminta agar dia diizinkan untuk ikut. Padahal biasanya dia tak pernah merasakan hal yang seperti ini. Pemuda bersurai biru itu berusaha meyakinkan diri kalau itu hanya bentuk dari rasa tegangnya saja pada Holy War yang akhirnya tampak di depan mata.

Sekarang yang terpenting, seperti kata Aspros, masalah dengan Asmiita harus dibereskan terlebih dahulu. Maka, dengan penuh tekad dan segenap jiwa raga, Defteros melangkah keluar dari belakang kuil Gemini untuk menuju ke kuil Virgo. Kali ini, meski Asmita benar-benar melemparnya ke Underworld, Defteros tak peduli, yang pasti dia harus bicara dan menegaskan pada Asmita kalau kejadian kemarin dulu itu murni ketidaksengajaan.

"Lagipula kenapa dia pakai acara ngambek seperti ini sih? Dia kan bukan perempuan… Seperti anak kecil saja. Toh itu sebenarnya bukan pekara besar, kan?" Sambil mengomel sendiri, Defteros menaiki anak-anak tangga menuju ke kuil Virgo. Dia hanya mengucap salam seadanya pada penghuni kuil Cancer dan Leo yang dia lewati, membuat Manigoldo dan Regulus memandang heran padanya yang memasang tampang seperti hendak maju ke medan perang.

Begitu kakinya menapak di anak tangga pertama di depan kuil Virgo, segera saja Defteros merasa heran karena dia tak merasakan _cosmo_ Asmita yang mengancam di sana.

"Asmita?!" panggil Defteros.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Asmita?" ulangnya dengan suara lebih lantang, tapi tetap tak ada jawaban. Defteros melangkah semakin masuk dan menemukan sosok Asmita sedang bermeditasi. Tak biasanya Virgo itu bermeditasi tanpa mengenakan Gold Cloth miliknya seperti sekarang. Defteros bertumpu pada sebelah lututnya di hadapan Asmita, "Hei… Asmita, kau dengar aku?"

Masih tak ada jawaban dari sang Virgo.

Defteros memutuskan untuk menunggu saja, jadilah dia duduk bersandar pada salah satu tiang batu yang menjulang tinggi. Kedua matanya tak henti memandang sosok Asmita yang bagaikan pahatan batu tak bernyawa. Pemuda itu bahkan tak tampak sedang bernapas.

Sampai matahari terbenam, tak ada pertanda bahwa Asmita akan menyudahi meditasinya, Defteros pun akhirnya beranjak dari duduknya. Dia kembali mendekati Asmita dan menghela napas. Karena tak mau datang sia-sia dan pergi tanpa hasil, Defteros kembali berlutut di hadapan Asmita. Lekat dia memandang wajah yang telah membuat hatinya terpikat itu.

Dia berdeham pelan dan kemudian mulai berbicara, "Asmita. Aku ingin minta maaf padamu. Sungguh! Aku berani bersumpah dihadapan Pope dan Athena kalau aku tidak sengaja melihatmu di sungai itu! Aku sungguh minta maaf!"

"… Sebenarnya aku tak marah padamu."

Suara Asmita yang mendadak itu membuat Defteros terkejut. Terbeliak dia memandang wajah Asmita yang kini mengarah padanya, begitu terkejut dia, sampai tak ada kata yang terucap.

"Aku tahu sikapku kekanakan hanya karena masalah kecil seperti itu. Hanya saja…"

Defteros masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya meski Asmita sendiri sudah berdiri.

"Aku… hanya terkejut."

Dua tidak kali Defteros mengedipkan matanya, memastikan diri bahwa dia tidak sedang berhalusinasi melihat wajah Asmita sedikit merona merah. Tapi pemuda itu segera berbalik memunggungi Defteros.

"Kau terlalu hebat mengendalikan _cosmo_ milikmu sampai ke tingkat yang tak terdeteksi olehku, makanya… begitu mendengar Regulus dan menyadari keberadaanmu… aku terkejut dan… malu."

Defteros mengangkat kedua alisnya, "—Malu? Bukannya marah?"

"Apa wajahku terlihat marah?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan sulit dari Asmita, mengingat Defteros sendiri jarang melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah pemuda pirang itu. Lepas dari semua bingungnya, rasa lega membanjiri Defteros. Dia pun tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat Asmita terkejut.

"Kenapa tertawa?" suara Asmita terdengar agak sedikit tersinggung.

Defteros terkekeh saat dia berdiri, "Maaf… soalnya aku tak pernah merasa seperti orang idiot begini." Dia menghampiri Asmita, "Yang penting aku sudah minta maaf. Mau kau marah, atau malu—aku hanya tak mau hubungan kita rusak karena hal semacam itu." Asmita diam, tetapi Defteros mengerti kalau kesalahpahaman di antara mereka sudah selesai. Konyol dan bodoh, itulah yang dirasakan Defteros sekarang. Dia baru mengerti kalau dibalik sifat tertutup Asmita, pemuda itu sebenarnya hanya seorang yang canggung dalam berinteraksi. Dia melangkah maju dan memeluk Asmita dari belakang.

Entah terlalu terkejut atau apa, Asmita membatu dalam pelukan itu. Dia tak terbiasa dengan kontak fisik seperti ini. Namun merasakan kehangatan Defteros, Asmita merasa nyaman dan dia tak pernah menyangka kalau lengan Defteros yang tampak kuat itu tenyata begini lembut. Dia juga jadi merasa kecil dalam pelukan Defteros. Tapi anehnya… Asmita tak keberatan dengan itu.

Sebaliknya, Defteros, merasa lega luar biasa. Dia sudah berpikir kalau Asmita akan benar-benar melemparnya ke dunia orang mati jika berani melakukan hal seperti ini, namun dengan reaksi Asmita yang bisa dibilang 'aman' ini, Defteros merasa kalau dia punya kesempatan untuk menyatakan perasaannya yang terdalam pada si Virgo ini. Tapi sepertinya tak mungkin mengucapkannya secara frontal setelah tahu bahwa hal-hal umum bagi orang lain adalah hal aneh dan tak wajar bagi Asmita. Jadi Defteros harus pandai mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"Defteros…"

"… Ya?"

"Bisa tolong lepaskan aku?"

"Tidak."

Hening meraja lagi.

Defteros menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Asmita, "Kau tahu… aku tak pernah menganggapmu sekedar teman saja. Aku… selalu menganggapmu istimewa, bukan karena statusmu, tapi karena pribadimu, Asmita.."

Kata-kata Defteros tak bisa dicerna oleh Asmita. Dia tak pernah memiliki hubungan akrab dengan orang lain, bahkan di Sanctuary ini, bisa dibilang hanya segelintir orang yang dia percaya. Tapi kenapa… kenapa dengan Defteros dia merasa hal yang beda?

"… Aku tidak mengerti…" tangan Asmita terangkat untuk menyentuh kedua lengan Defteros, "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa setiap kali kuil ini terasa kosong… aku selalu mencari keberadaanmu. Aku tidak mengerti itu."

Mendengar kata-kata yang tak dia duga dari Asmita, Defteros menahan keinginannya untuk tertawa karena tak ingin membuat si pirang itu _bad mood_ lagi. Dia hanya tersenyum dan memeluk Asmita makin erat lagi, "Apa itu artinya perasaanku tersambut?"

"… Aku tidak tahu."

"Itu sudah cukup untukku."

Kebersamaan mereka terpotong oleh kedatangan Regulus. Singa muda itu mau menuju ke kuil Sagittarius entah untuk apa. Saat melewati Asmita dan Defteros, yang dengan canggung saling menjauh, Regulus bertanya apa Asmita sedang sakit, karena wajahnya merah sekali. Untuk yang kedua kalinya Defteros tertawa kencang, tak peduli pada Regulus yang keheranan.

Hari ini, ditengah bayangan kegelapan yang mulai merangkak naik, setidaknya ada satu kebahagiaan yang datang dan menjadi kekuatan juga harapan bahwa masih ada hal yang bisa membuat mereka tersenyum.

.

Sejak 'pernyataan cinta' yang terasa seperti lelucon itu, hubungan Defteros dan Asmita naik satu tingkat, walau di permukaan, mereka tetap tampak seperti teman dekat saja. Defteros lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kuil Virgo dibanding kuil Gemini, tapi tak berarti dia mengabaikan 'mandat' dari kakaknya. Dia selalu memeriksa keadaan di sekitar Sanctuary terlebih dahulu untuk memastikan semua aman terkendali.

Di kuil Virgo sendiri, Defteros dan Asmita tak berbeda dari sebelumnya. Defteros hanya duduk diam menunggu sampai Asmita selesai dengan meditasinya. Setelah itu mereka duduk berdampingan, tanpa suara, semua diwakili oleh jemari mereka yang saling tertaut erat. Hanya begitu saja, dunia terasa sempurna bagi mereka. Keheningan yang nyaman menjadi selimut sempurna dalam kebersamaan itu.

Hari kelima berlalu di Sanctuary saat Defteros mendapat kabar dari seorang _bronze saint_ kalau Albafica gugur saat melawan salah satu Judge dari Underworld, Minos. Dia memang tak kenal dekat dengan Gold Saint Pisces itu, tak seorang pun di Sanctuary mengenalnya secara pribadi karena Albafica memilih hidup dalam kesendirian karena darahnya yang beracun. Meski begitu, kehilangan seorang rekan membuat Defteros berduka. Sanctuary berduka. Tapi duka ini harus menjadi cambuk bagi mereka semua agar terus berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan.

Defteros menghadiri upacara pemakaman Albafica yang sederhana. Para _saints_ yang ada di Sanctuary berkumpul untuk memberi penghormatan terakhir bagi Gold Saint Pisces itu, bahkan Pope dan sang Athena pun hadir di sana bersama seorang anak kecil dari Jamir yang tak dikenal oleh Defteros. Setelahnya, si surai biru panjang itu pun kembali ke kuil Gemini. Kejadian ini membuatnya memikirkan Aspros. Kenapa yak ada kabar dari kakak kembarnya itu? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia terluka?

Saat itu mendadak saja Defteros merasakan _cosmo_ milik Athena menyebar luas melingkupi seluruh Sanctuary, _cosmo_ yang agung dan hangat.

Defteros menarik napas panjang. Dia keluar ke bagian belakang kuil Gemini dan memandang sosok Kuil Virgo di atas, Asmita sudah tiga hari tak keluar dari kuilnya. Meski Defteros datang, Asmita bergeming dan tetap bermeditasi. Defteros sendiri menghargai keputusan Asmita, karena dia tahu bahwa tujuan Asmita terus bermeditasi adalah untuk mengumpulkan _cosmo_ miliknya. Jadi meski banyak kabar tak sedap tentang Asmita, Defteros yakin Virgo itu punya caranya sendiri untuk menghadapi Holy War ini.

Tak mau berpikir muluk, Defteros memutuskan untuk sekali lagi berpatroli di sekeliling Sanctuary, paling tidak itu bisa mengalihkan pikirannya.

.

Esok harinya, Defteros dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Asmita ke Kuil Gemini. Tak seperti biasanya, Asmita mengenakan atribut Gold Saint lengkap dengan pelindung kepalanya.

"Asmita… Kau dapat misi?" tanya Defteros, berusaha agar emosi tak meluncur dari nada suaranya.

"Ya. Aku meminta pada Athena agar diizinkan untuk pergi ke Jamir."

"Jamir? Untuk apa?"

Asmita terdiam sejenak, "Ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan di sana." Dia menoleh pada Defteros, "Athena tak akan bisa mempertahankan pelindung ini lebih lama lagi. Lindungi dia. Beradalah dekat dengannya."

"Asmita…" Kali ini Defteros gagal menyembunyikan cemas dalam suaranya.

Saat itu Asmita tersenyum dan disentuhnya wajah Defteros, "Maaf kalau aku tak bisa menjadi apa yang kau inginkan, tapi— aku senang bersama denganmu, Defteros."

"Jangan bicara seolah ini yang terakhir!" nada suara Defteros sedikit meninggi, Asmita jadi sedikit tersentak karenanya. "Kau akan kembali ke Sanctuary! Kalau perlu aku yang akan menyeretmu pulang!"

Asmita menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Defteros, "… Kurasa kabar tentang Albafica sepertinya sedikit mempengaruhiku." Ujarnya. "— Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Belum lagi Asmita sempat beranjak pergi, Defteros menahan lengannya. Detik berikutnya bibir mereka bertemu dalam satu sentuhan yang canggung. Mungkin hanya untuk sedetik, namun juga terasa lebih lama dari itu.

"Kau harus kembali, Asmita! Kau harus!"

Hanya senyuman yang menjadi jawaban dari Asmita sebelum akhirnya dia melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Defteros sendiri di tengah kuil Gemini yang entah kenapa terasa begitu lengang saat ini.

.

Matahari sudah mulai bersiap meninggalkan singgasananya, menyisakan pedar merah di ufuk barat. Aspros kembali dari misinya meski mengalami luka yang tak ringan. Dibantu oleh Shion, Defteros mengobati luka-luka Gold Saint Gemini itu. Nyalang dia memandang luka di pinggang kakaknya. Siapapun lawannya, pastilah sangat kuat hingga bisa melukai Aspros sampai seperti ini.

"Dia harus istirahat total. Jangan biarkan dia bergerak!" Ujar Shion yang membereskan kotak berisi kain perban dan obat-obatan. "Aku kembali ke kuilku dulu, panggil saja kalau kau butuh sesuatu."

Defteros mengangguk dan membiarkan Shion pergi. Dia duduk di sebelah tempat tidur dimana Aspros berbaring dengan wajah pucat. Sesekali Defteros mengganti kain kompres di kening Aspros. Kadang dia juga memandang ke luar jendela, dimana tampak tabir tipis yang merupakan cosmo Athena yang terus melindungi seisi Sanctuary. Namun semakin lama, pelindung itu terasa semakin lemah. Tentu saja, melindungi tempat seluas Sanctuary pastilah sangat menguras tenaga.

Kemudian tanpa peringatan sama sekali, terdengar suara hantaman dua energi yang dahsyat. Tabir pelindung milik Athena hancur berkeping akibat aduan itu dan seketika terasalah sebuah _cosmo_ yang sangat mengerikan.

"Ghh!"

"Aspros!" Defteros mencoba menahan agar kakaknya tak bangun, tapi percuma. Jadilah dia membantu Aspros berdiri, "Kau mau kemana?"

Aspros tak menjawab, dia memakai lagi Gold Cloth Gemini miliknya, tak peduli pada luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Membiarkan Defteros memapahnya, mereka berdua pun keluar dari kuil Gemini. Dari sana mereka semakin merasakan cosmo mengerikan yang meliputi Sanctuary, dan mereka pun melihat ada sosok berjubah hitam di atas menara jam api.

"Itu… mungkinkah?"

"Hades!"

Mendadak saja mereka merasakan tekanan yang luar biasa. Membuat tubuh mereka seakan tertarik gravitasi yang puluhan kali lebih berat dari yang seharusnya.

"Agh!" darah segar merembes dari luka Aspros, mengalir dan menggenang di lantai batu.

"Aspros!" Defteros coba menopang kakaknya meski sangat sulit sekali dibawah tekanan seperti ini. "Bertahanlah!"

"—Athena… Kita harus ke tempat beliau!"

Paham kalau akan jadi percuma untuk menahan kakaknya, Defteros pun merangkulkan lengan Aspros ke lehernya, kemudian dengan memakai keistimewaan Gemini yang mampu memanipulasi dimensi, Defteros membawa kakaknya menuju ke Athena Colossus. Sesampainya di sana, kembar gemini itu terkejut melihat Sisyphus berdiri dan mengarahkan busur dan anak panahnya pada Hades di tengah tekanan yang terasa berlipat kali lebih berat dari di kuil Gemini tadi. Bahkan Gold Saint Taurus, Aldebaran, tak mampu bergerak selangkahpun.

Panah Sagittarius itu berdesing lepas dari busurnya, mengarah tepat ke jantung Hades yang ada tak jauh dari Athena. Akan tetapi serangan itu seakan hanya mainan belaka bagi Hades, bahkan Dewa itu membalikkan serangan tadi.

"SISHYPUS!" Athena berteriak ngeri melihat panah emas itu menembus tubuh sang Gold Saint Sagittarius yang langsung roboh tak bergerak, "HADES!" gadis berambut ungu panjang itu mengarahkan tongkatnya pada sosok berpakaian serba hitam di hadapannya.

"ATHENA!"

Defteros tak sempat mencegah saat Aspros, dengan sisa tenaga di tubuhnya, melesat ke hadapan sang Dewi Sanctuary saat Hades menyerang. dengan telak serangan Hades menghantam tubuh Aspros, meremukkan bagian depan Gold Cloth Gemini.

Darah segar mengalir dari luka fatal di dada Aspros dan dia pun roboh bersimbah darah diantara Athena dan Hades.

"ASPROS!" teriakan Defteros bersahut dengan suara Athena saat satu lagi Gold Saint roboh akibat serangan Hades.

Defteros mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tak mampu bergerak sama sekali.

"Makhluk bodoh. Kau pikir manusia lemah sepertimu bisa menahan kekuatanku?" ujar Hades, menatap dingin sosok Gemini yang bergeming.

"Hades! Tak akan kubiarkan kau menyakiti siapapun lagi!" Athena berdiri meski terhuyung, wajah gadis itu jelas menahan tangin, namun matanya memancarkan kekuatan dan keteguhan seorang Dewi sejati.

Tanah seakan bergetar saat kekuatan dewa-dewi itu bertemu, saling berusaha merobohkan yang lain. Tepat saat kekuatan Athena hampir dikalahkan oleh Hades, mendadak dimensi terdistorsi, pertanda bahwa ada seseorang yang menggunakan kekuatan telekinesis. Dari ruang hampa itu, muncullah saint Pegasus yang mampu menahan serangan dari Hades.

"Yo, Alone. Maaf membuatmu menunggu!"

Hades tersenyum dingin, "Aku sudah berpikir kalau kau tak akan datang, Tenma."

Begitu melihat sosok Pegasus, dunia seakan berubah gelap gulita bagi Defteros. Dia tidak ingin mempercayainya, tapi… melihat Bronze Cloth Pegasus yang dikenakan Tenma, juga tasbih yang dibawa oleh pemuda itu, Defteros merasakan _cosmo_ milik Asmita mengalir dari sana. Itu saja cukup untuk membuat Defteros tahu bahwa Asmita telah tiada.

"HADES!" Tak mengacuhkan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya akibat tekanan energi Hades, Defteros berdiri dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

"Jangan gegabah!" seru Aldebaran yang menopang tubuh Sisyphus.

"Defteros! Jangan!" Cegah Athena.

Tapi semua tak sampai pada Defteros. Dengan teknik milik sang kakak dia mengarahkan seluruh _cosmo_ yang dia punya pada Hades, "GALAXIAN EXPLOSION!"

Serangan itu bernasib sama seperti panah milik Sisyphus, membuat tubuh Defteros langsung terhempas. Tapi dia sudah tak peduli lagi. Jika orang-orang yang berharga baginya telah tiada… untuk apa dia hidup?

.

.

"… Defteros…"

Suara lembut itu membuat kesadaran Defteros terusik. Dia membuka mata dan melihat wajah sang Dewi tersenyum memandangnya.

"A… thena…"

"Syukurlah kau siuman."

Defteros pun duduk, meski tubuhnya berontak. Dia masih berada di pelataran Athena Colossus yang porak poranda. Sosok Hades tak tampak dimanapun, dan di langit tampak wan putih yang membentuk semacam lukisan, tapi dia tak mau memikirkan itu sekarang. Di kejauhan, dia melihat Aldebaran masih ada dekat Sisyphus yang dibaringkan di lantai batu yang telah retak disana-sini. Lebih jauh lagi, dia melihat sosok Pope Sage dan Pegasus Tenma berdiri di samping tubuh Aspros.

"Ah… jangan berdiri dulu. Lukamu parah."

Menulikan telinga, Defteros pun berjalan menuju sosok kakaknya yang terbaring dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dadanya.

Sage menepuk pundak Defteros tanpa berkata apa-apa sebagai tanda bela sungkawa.

Defteros jatuh berlutut di samping jasad kakak kembarnya. Dia mengusap lembut wajah Aspros yang terasa dingin tanpa nafas kehidupan. Dia ingin menangis, tapi tidak bisa… tidak boleh! Aspros tak akan suka melihatnya menangis, jadi dia akan menahan air matanya.

Saat itu Defteros melihat Athena dan Tenma berlutut di sisi lain tubuh Aspros. Sang Dewi mengulurkan tasbih yang dibawa oleh Tenma pada Defteros.

"Aku percayakan tasbih ini padamu, Defteros. Aku yakin Asmita juga menginginkan hal itu.

Defteros tak bertanya bagaimana Athena bisa tahu bahwa dia dan Asmita memiliki hubungan khusus, otaknya seolah berhenti bekerja; dan begitu dia menerima butir-butir tasbih yang terasa hangat itu, dalam sekejap pertahanannya runtuh. Dia membungkuk dalam, meletakkan paruh atas tubuhnya pada raga Aspros yang dingin, tangannya menggenggam tasbih Asmita dengan erat. Melihat itu, Sasha, sang Athena, memeluk Defteros lembut, seakan ingin menghapus duka dari pemuda berambut biru itu meski dia tahu dia tak akan bisa membuat semua menjadi lebih baik.

Dinginnya angin malam terasa menusuk sampai ke tulang. Defteros menarik napas panjang agar kembali menguasai dirinya lagi. Lalu dia memandang sang Athena, mengucapkan keinginan agar dia diizinkan untuk sejenak pergi dari Sanctuary dan menempa diri di gunung Kanon. Sasha tak kuasa menahan Defteros yang kini resmi menjadi penerus jabatan sebagai Gold Saint Gemini. Dengan senyum, dia memberikan izinnya.

Maka Defteros pun berdiri. Membopong jasad sang kakak dan juga membawa tasbih milik Asmita. Dia memandang Athena, Pegasus, Pope, juga Aldebaran dan Sisyphus.

"Aku pasti akan kembali. Aku bersumpah aku akn kembali padamu dan menjalankan amanat yang ditinggalkan Aspros dan Asmita padaku." Dia membungkuk singkat dan tak menoleh lagi, Defteros meninggakan Athena Colossus dan menuruni tangga melewati kedua belas kuil Gold Saint di Sanctuary.

Kuil Pisces yang kosong dan dipenuhi aroma wangi mawar. Kuil Aquarius yang dingin, dimana sang Gold Saint, Dégel, memberi penghormatan terakhir pada rekan seperjuangannya. Capricorn El Cid berdiri di anak tangga pertama di bagian belakang kuilnya, membungkuk pada Defteros, membiarkan sang Gemini melewati kuilnya. Kuil Sagittarius pun kosong, sang penghuni entah hidup entah mati. Defteros tak ingin memikirkan bahwa Sisyphus bisa dikalahkan begitu saja, maka dia menyimpan harapan agar Gold Saint Sagittarius itu akan bertahan.

Scorpio Kardia berdiri dengan melipat tangan di depan pintu kuilnya. Dia tak berkata apa-apa dan tidak bergerak. Tapi kepalan tangannya sudah cukup sebagai pertanda gejolak emosi dalam diri pemuda itu. Di kuil Libra, Defteros bertemu dengan Dohko yang memandang nyalang pada jasad Aspros. Gold Saint Libra itu menepuk pundak Defteros sekali, paham bahwa sekedar kata tak akan cukup sebagai pengganti duka ini.

Sampai di kuil Virgo, udara seakan meninggalkan Defteros. Sesak. Sakit. Menerima kenyataan bahwa dia tak akan bisa lagi melihat wujud rupawan itu. Tak akan bisa lagi mendengar suara Asmita. Tak akan bisa lagi menyentuhnya. Defteros teringat saat Virgo itu kesal setiap kali meditasinya mengganggu. Juga saat Defteros tanpa sengaja meretakkan salah satu tiang di kuil itu saat dia kesal dengan Aspros, membuatnya mendapat ceramah panjang dari Asmita. Atau saat dia menumpahkan sebotol rum yang dia dapatkan dari Aldebaran ke badan Asmita yang membuat Defteros dilarang masuk ke kuil Virgo sampai sepuluh hari. Dan saat mereka duduk berdua sambil bergandengan tangan dengan kepala Asmita bersandar di pundaknya. Tak saling bertukar kata, hanya menikmati waktu yang ada. Kini semua sudah menjadi bagian masa lalu. Dengan berpegang pada kenangan itu, Defteros terus melangkah, meninggalkan kuil yang memberinya banyak kenangan pada satu-satunya orang yang bisa mencuri hatinya.

Di kuil Leo, Regulus menghampiri Defteros dengan wajah yang basah oleh airmata. Defteros ingin bilang kalau Gold Saint tak sepantasnya menangis, tapi dia urungkan, karena baginya, airmata Regulus menjadi perwakilan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Cancer Manigoldo berdiri bersandar di tiang luar kuilnya. Matanya terpejam dan bergeming meski Defteros melewatinya. Defteros tak keberatan, dia tahu Manigoldo bukan orang yang bisa mengutarakan apa yang dia rasakan dengan gamblang.

Langkah Defteros berhenti di kuil Gemini. Dia memandang wajah Aspros yang tampak damai dalam tidur abadinya. Begitu tenang seolah dia sedang tidur dan menikmati mimpi indah. Mungkin karena dia puas karena di akhir hidupnya, dia bisa melindungi Athena dan menunaikan sumpahnya sebagai seorang Gold Saint. Untuk yang terakhir kali Defteros memandang 'rumah'nya, memutar kembali kenangan masa lalunya bersama Aspros. Dan kini dia sendiri, saudara kembarnya telah tiada. Separuh eksistensinya telah meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selamanya. Dia pun kembali melangkah, meninggalkan tempat kenangan itu.

Di kuil Taurus, ada tiga murid Aldebaran yang menunggunya. Defteros tak ingat siapa nama mereka, namun salah seorang calon saint wanita menghampirinya dan memberinya seikat bunga liar yang ditata rapi seraya mengucapkan rasa duka cita mereka.

Kemudian di kuil Aries, Shion menghampiri Defteros, memandang wajah Aspros. Shion menggigit bibirnya sendiri yang bergetar, menahan diri agar tak meneteskan air mata. "Kemana kau akan pergi, Defteros?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

"Gunung Kanon."

"… Kau… akan kembali, kan?"

"Ya. Aku akan kembali. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku serahkan Athena dan Santuary pada kalian."

Shion tak lagi menahan langkah Defteros. Dia bergeming memandang punggung sang Gemini yang menuruni anak tangga terakhir di Sanctuary dan hilang ditelan pekatnya malam.

.

Defteros berhenti berjalan dan berbalik. Di kejauhan tampak sosok Sanctuary yang kini disinari oleh cahaya fajar yang pucat, manum begitu Sanctuary tetap agung dalam pandangannya. Sekali lagi dipandangnya wajah Aspros, juga tasbih milik Asmita.

"Aku akan menjadi lebih kuat… lebih kuat lagi. Agar aku bisa melindungi apa yang berharga bagi kalian." Ujarnya pada hembus angin yang mengalun dingin.

Satu langkah kembali dia ambil. Satu langkah menuju masa depan. Satu langkah menuju tekad untuk mengasah jiwa dan raganya. Satu langkah lebih dekat pada mereka yang telah meninggalkannya.

Satu langkah… untuk mengakhiri segala kepedihan ini.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_THE END_**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

*krik… krik… krik*

Jadi ini… DefterosAsmita… apa AsprosDefteros… ato apa? Saya jadi pusing sendiri. Intinya inilah fic hasil menggalau gaje setelah baca ulang SSLC dan menemukan hinty ini itu disela plot yang ada. Ya semoga masi bisa dinikmati. Dan semoga g pada ketiduran bacanya #melipir

Saya menunggu masukan saran dan kritiknya. Arigatou~


End file.
